Ang gusto ko sa'yo
by SoRaZuRe
Summary: May mababasa si Natsume na nakakagulat... anong reaksyon ni Mikan dito?NxM oneshot


Author's Notes: Hello, Minna-san! I hope you all enjoy this fic! I'm posting this because I won't be writing for five days… the young people in our church will be holding a concert at Bicol and I'm one of them… so please cope with me… and if you can, please pray for our trip… Thanks guys! And this fic will be in tagalog…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… simply because it's owned by Higuchi Tachibana…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Haaaayyy…" nagbuntong-hininga ako…

"Natapos ko na rin ang entry ko para sa araw na to! Salamat naman…" yun na lang ang natatandaan ko mga salitang binitawan ko bago ako nakatulog… pero bago yun… inilapag ko sa tabi ang journal ko…

"Matutulog na muna ako…" _Antukin talaga ako… Mikan…_

"Nakakairita talaga…" ang sinabi ko habang naglalakad nang nag-iisa… eh… palagi naman akong nag-iisa… Hindi nila nakikita na may kasama si Natsume Hyuuga… Maliban nalang kung kasama ko ang best friend kong si Ruka Nogi…

"Natsume… Natsume…"

May narinig akong nagsasalita… tinatawag ang pangalan ko… pero saan nanggagaling yun…

"Natsume…"

_Inulit pa! Naku… pag nakita ko yung taong yun… SUSUNUGIN KO SYA!_

Syempre naman… ulit-ulitin ang pangalan mo? Nakakairita ata yun! Lumiko ako papuntang kanan nang makita ko ang babaeng may tsokolateng buhok at mga mata… Natutulog sya sa may tabi ng puno… Naglakad ako papalapit…

_Ang himbing ng tulog nya! Wow! Ang cute naman nya matulog… Huh! Anu bang iniisip ko!_

Tinawag ko sya…

"Hoy! Polka-dots!"

Umiling lang sya, pero hindi sya nagising…

"Natsume…" sinabi nya

_Sya pala ang tawag nang tawag sa akin kanina…_

Lumuhod ako at inilapit ang mukha ko sa tenga nya… huminga muna ako nang malalim bago…

"HOY! POLKA-DOTS! GISING!"

Nung sinigaw ko yun… nagulat sya at nagising… Napatayo tuloy sya at nagkauntugan pa kami…

"Ang tanga mo talaga!" ang sigaw ko pa…

"Bakit mo ba ko sinigawan! Ikaw rin naman ang may kasalanan kung bakit nagkauntugan tayo!" ang sagot nya…

"Eh! Ano ba kasing ginagawa mo sa puwesto ko! Ha! Alis!"

"Oo na nga eh! Hindi mo na kelangan pang sumigaw!" tumayo sya at tumakbo…

Habang ako? Nandoon… nakatayo…

_Ayan! Nagiguilty na tuloy ako na sinigawan ko sya…_

Umiling na lang ako at umupo… pero ano to? Para may nauupuan ako… tumayo ulit ako at tinignan kung may nauupuan ba ko…

_oo meron nga… _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Naku! Nakakainis talaga yang Natsume na yan! Nakakabwisit! Kung pwede lang na apak-apakan ko sya eh… kaya lang baka sunugin nya ko… Wag na lang…_

Nakakainis yung mukha na yun! Kaya tumakbo na lang ako… tumakbo ako nang tumakbo… nakakapagod! Pumasok ako sa dorm ko at humilata sa kama…

"Haaaayyy…"

_Nakakapagod naman yung takbo na yun… Ang layo kasi ng tinakbo ko… Pero sandali… Parang may nakalimutan ako? Meron ba? Wala siguro… okay lang yun…!_

At nakatulog na ko… sa wakas…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ano to! Isang notebook!_

Umupo na lang ulit ako… at inimbestigahan ang notebook na napulot ko… binuklat ko sa unang pahina…

_Huh! Parang mukha ko to ah! Pero bakit?_

Binuklat ko sa kabilang pahina… doon nakasulat…

_**Natsume Hyuuga…**_

_**Nakakainis tong lalaki na to…**_

_**Nakakaburyong kausap…**_

_**Mahilig mang-asar…**_

_**Feeling nya, sya na ang pinakamagaling na lalaki…**_

_**Feeling perfect…**_

_**Matalino naman sya…**_

_**Kapag sinusumpong, matinong kausap…**_

_**Hindi ako sigurado pero…**_

_**Parang naiintindihan nya ako…**_

_**Pero hindi ako sigurado…**_

_**Nakakainis yung mukha nya…**_

_**Pero…**_

_**Gwapo sya…**_

_Huh! Bakit…? Parang bumilis yata ang tibok ng puso ko…_

Hindi ko na lang pinansin at inilipat sa kabilang pahina… at doon… Hindi ko inaasahang mababasa ang…

**_ANG MGA GUSTO KO KAY NATSUME_**

_Hala! Kanino ba itong notebook na to!_ Ang tanong ko sa sarili ko… Tinignan ko yung cover at nakasulat doon ang pangalan…

_**Mikan Sakura** _

"S-si Mikan!" natanong ko nang pagkalakas-lakas… baka nga narinig na ako ng ibang tao… tumingi ako sa paligid at walang tao…

Buti nalang…

Binalik ko sa pahina kung saan ko nabasa ang 'ang mga gusto ko kay Natsume'…

Huminga ako nang malalim bago ko binuklat sa kabilang pahina…

At doon nakalista…

_**Isa sa mga gusto ko kay Natsume ay yung pagiging mapag-walang –paki nya sa mundo… ewan ko ba kung bakit pero kapag tinitignan ko sya na parang wala sya paki… bigla na lang akong napapangiti…**_

_Huh? Gusto nya sa akin yun! Ano pa ba? Parang interesado tuloy basahin to…_

_**Gusto ko rin yung mukha nya… Huh? Gusto ko yun? Oo siguro nga gusto ko ang mukha nya… siguro dahil sa gwapo sya… walang emosyon ang mukha nya pero maraming detalye… ang sarap titigan…**_

Nung basahin ko yun… parang namula ang pisngi ko… umiling ako at hindi ko yun pinansin… basa pa!

_**Gusto ko yung mga mata nya... hindi ko alam ko ano yung nasa mata nya ang nagustuhan ko… pero parang pag tinitigan ko… ayaw ko nang alisin pa sa tingin pa ang mga mata nya…**_

_Owwss…? As if naman tinititigan nya ko… pero merong isang araw na nahuli ko syang nakatingin sa kin… Hala! Baka nga siguro…_

Napangisi ako sa mga bagay na nasa isip ko… pero wala akong patunay na totoo yun…

Inilipat ko sa susunod na pahina…

Nakita ko ang drawing ng mukha ko… pero may kakaiba…

_Nakangiti ako!_

Inilipat ko…

Naglalakad ako…

Inilipat ko ulit…

Nakaupo naman ako…

Inilipat ko nang inilipat…

Nakatawa… Nakangisi… Nagagalit…

_Bakit puro ako!_

Inilipat ko…

_Huling pahina na pala to…_

Pero kakaiba ang pahina na to…

Nakadrawing ako at si Mikan… na magkatabing nakaupo… at sa ilalim nito nakasulat…

_**MAHAL NA KITA…**_

Nagulat ako…

_Mahal nya ko? Hindi ko man lang napansin…_

Tumayo ako at tumakbo papunta sa dorm nya…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"HALA! NAIWAN KO YUNG JOURNAL KO!"

_Hala! Lagut na pag nabasa ni Natsume… papaano na! hindi ko kakayanin ang mga sasabihin nya kung malalaman nyang MAHAL KO SYA…!_

Tumayo ako at nagsimulang tumakbo… yun na lang inisip ko… na makuha ko yung journal ko…

"God, sana hindi nya nabasa… sana hindi nya nabasa…" paulit-ulit kong ibinulong sa sarili ko…

"Parang awa nyo na…" Lumiko ako papuntang kaliwa nang may makabangga ako…

"Aray ko…" ang narinig kong sinabi nya… lumingon ako sa kanya…

_NAKU! SI NATSUME!_

Napatitig lang ako sa kanya nang hindi ko namamalayang nakatitig na pala sya sa akin… nagkasalubong ang mga mata namin… lumingon sya sa ibang direksyon at namula ang mukha nya… nakita kong hawak-hawak nya ang journal ko…

_Nabasa nya… Siguro nandidiri na sya sa kin…_

Nang inisip ko yun… nagsimulang lumuha ang mga mata ko…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lumapit ako sa kanya… lumayo sya… lumapit ulit ako hinatak ko sya sa braso…

"Aray ko…" sinabi nya nang pabulong… hinarap ko sya sa kin…

_Umiiyak?_

"Nabasa mo?" tanong nya…

"Oo"

"Ganun ba…"

"Sorry na…"

"Huh?"

Niyakap ko sya…

"Pasensya na… kung pinaiyak kita…" yun na lang ang naisip kong sabihin… narinig ko syang umiyak mas malakas…

"O… ba't umiiyak ka pa…?" tanong ko

"K-kasi…"

"Ssssshhhh… tama na…" sinabi ko habang hinihigpitan ang yakap ko sa kanya…

"Mahal kita…" sabi nya

"Mahal din kita…"

Ngumiti sya… napangiti na rin ako…

"Alam mo…" sabi ko

"Ano…?"

"Ang pangit ng drawing mo…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: Well! I'm finished! Sana nagustuhan nyo! Reviews please! Is there any spelling errors? Tell me! And thanks nga pala sa mga friends ko…

Janine 07

Fudge chocoholic

Natsume: No kisses?

Me: Well… please forgive me if there are no kisses…

Natsume: I agree with you on one thing…

Me: What?

Natsume: Mikan's drawing sucks…

Mikan: (Sticks tongue out) XP

Hotaru: While our love birds are fighting and our authoress is busy doing back flips and splits… I'm just here to say… please review everyone…


End file.
